


No Escaping the Circus

by BookGirlFan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Bread and Circuses' AU on what might have happened if Flavius had not interrupted the execution.</p>
<p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escaping the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Star Trek, Alternate Universe, or character death, so I'd really appreciate feedback. This isn't my usual style, but it suited the story. It's what I think could have happened in 'Bread and Circuses' if Jim had been executed, instead of Flavius saving him.

The executioner pulled his sword free. The body of Jim Kirk fell to the floor.

***

Claudius walked up to the bars of the cell McCoy and Spock were held captive. "Your captain is dead," he told them. "First Officer, will you order your men down?"

Spock stayed silent.

"Very well, then you and the doctor will stay here and fight in the arena. If your men come down, they shall fight as well. We can afford to wait."

Claudius left.

***

"Jim is dead! Aren't you going to show any emotion at all, Spock? He was your friend! Or is friendship too emotional for you?" Quieter. "Do you feel anything at all, Spock? Do you even care?"

***

"The Enterprise would have left orbit three point nine days ago, Doctor. Our chances of rescue are less than zero point zero zero three percent."

***

"A man who does not fight his own battles is useless to us. The doctor shall be executed tomorrow."

***

Claudius looked down at the body slumped on the floor, emerald blood pooling around him.

"Pity," he said. "He could have been a great gladiator."


End file.
